


How can I block myself?

by papacoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatlogs, Jealousy, M/M, Stalking, Unrequited Crush, Youtuber AU, Youtuber AU is tagged but the fact that theyre youtubers isnt too important, i have plans though, pointless drama, seriously stuff is happening but its stupid stuff, tags will be updated as story progresses, thirteen boys being losers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papacoups/pseuds/papacoups
Summary: Thirteen boysThree groupsOne stupid chat ficPAUSEDi’m sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow another chat fic how original.  
> i’m not sure what i’m doing with this  
> i’m not sure if this is gonna be a complete crack fic since knowing me, i might end up adding semi-serious bits heheheheh...
> 
> background information:  
> the units are all their own friend groups  
> vocal unit - “vocal line” on the internet  
> performance unit - a dance group on the interent (i cant think of a good name)  
> hip hop unit - four individual artists that colab a lot so they might as well be a group
> 
> not everyone knows everyone else irl/at all
> 
> anyway this is probably really bad so... enjoy if you want to?

**Vocal Line**  
_[dokyeom, mama bear, jisoos christ, Seungkwan, and Woozi]_

_Thursday, 10:02 pm_

**mama bear:** guys we need to upload a new song or something  
**mama bear:** there are rumors about us  
**mama bear:** one including that there’s drama including jisoo and my s.coups  
**mama bear:** just because of that colab

 **jisoos christ:** wait what???  
**jisoos christ:** what colab????

 **Seungkwan:** s.coups taught jeonghan to rap  
**Seungkwan:** the video was adorable tbh  
**Seungkwan:** idk how you missed it  
**Seungkwan:** i ship it

 **jisoos christ:** you what now

 **Woozi:** since when do you care about Vocal Line, Jeonghan?

 **mama bear:** ummmm it was my idea to start the group

 **dokyeom:** i agree with jeonghan  
**dokyeom:** we don’t want to keep our fans waiting any longer than they already have

 **Seungkwan:** it has been four months since our last video as a group

 **Woozi:** YOU TRY FINDING THE TIME TO WRITE AND EDIT WHILE YOU’RE SWIMMING IN ESSAYS

 **jisoos christ:** ….

 **Seungkwan:** …

 **mama bear:** calm down jihoonie~

 **dokyeom:** lol jihoonie

 **Woozi:** don’t you fucking call me Jihoonie

 **jisoos christ:** language!!!

 **Woozi:** okay fine.  
**Woozi:** if one of you find a song we can cover, tell me  
**Woozi:** but for now I need to get to work.

 **mama bear:** good luck jihoonie

 **Woozi:** watch it, princess

**~~~**

**three homos and chan**  
_[Dino, haohao, Jun, and NAEGA HOSH]_

_Thursday, 10:10 pm_

**Jun:** baby come here~  
**Jun:** daddy wants to see his baby  
**Jun:** clothes are optional

 **Dino:** o_o

 **Jun:** oH SHIT WRONG CHAT  
**Jun:** THAT WAS MEANT FOR HAO

 **haohao:** junnie!!!!!

 **NAEGA HOSH:** someone save chan  
**NAEGA HOSH:** close ur eyes child  
**NAEGA HOSH:** save urself from their sin

 **Dino:** uhhhhhh

 **haohao:** way to go junnie you ruined his life!

 **Jun:** I’M SO SORRY CHAN

 **NAEGA HOSH:** HE WASNT THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW THAT YKNOW  
**NAEGA HOSH:** ohhhhh i cant stop picturing it  
**NAEGA HOSH:** oh nononononono  
**NAEGA HOSH:** you guys and your kinks

 **haohao:** stop thinking about me naked!!!  
**haohao:** only jun can do that

 **Dino:** D:

**~~~**

**Unnamed Group Chat**  
_[gyu, mini dicaprio, S.Coups, and wonu]_

_Thursday, 10:13 pm_

**S.Coups:** How do you change the name of a group chat in this app?

 **mini dicaprio:** r u serious?

 **gyu:** haha you’re old

 **S.Coups:** Excuse you? I’m only two years older than you, young man.

 **wonu:** tap on the little gear on the top right corner. this brings up the chat options. you can also kick people out and change their nicknames in the chat.

 **S.Coups:** Thank you, wonwoo. You are my favorite son

_[S.Coups changed the group chat name to My Sons]_

**mini dicaprio:** hold up

_[mini dicaprio changed the group chat name to DADDY COUPS AND HIS BOYS]  
[mini dicaprio changed S.Coups ‘s nickname to DADDY COUPS]_

**wonu:** i regret giving this information.

 **DADDY COUPS:** Let’s be serious for a little bit you guys.  
**DADDY COUPS:** I have… an issue.

 **gyu:** what happened?

 **DADDY COUPS:** I posted that video with vocal line’s jeonghan.  
**DADDY COUPS:** And now the tag “#jeongcheol” is trending and people think we’re “in love”.

 **gyu:** lmao is that what you call a problem?  
**gyu:** that’s just fangirls being fangirls.

 **wonu:** it’s like how mingyu and i are shipped together.

 **DADDY COUPS:** Well that doesn’t matter since you two are dating! Me and jeonghan aren’t dating!

 **mini dicaprio:** calm down seungcheol hyung  
**mini dicaprio:** ur overreacting  
**mini dicaprio:** wait a sec  
**mini dicaprio:** i think i know whats up

 **gyu:** what?

 **mini dicaprio:** u know… ;)

 **gyu:** ohhh

 **wonu:** i thought this was obvious, how are you just figuring this out?

 **DADDY COUPS:** ?  
**DADDY COUPS:** …  
**DADDY COUPS:** Oh my god  
**DADDY COUPS:** It’s not like that! I don’t like jeonghan or anything!

 **mini dicaprio:** whtevr u say daddio

 **wonu:** if you and jeonghan start dating would that make him our mom?  
wonu: and the rest of vocal line our brothers?

 **gyu:** i thought joshua was already vocal line’s dad?

 **mini dicaprio:** yeah arent jeonghan and joshua dating or smthn?

_[DADDY COUPS left the group chat]_


	2. Chapter 2

**three homos and chan**  
_[Dino, haohao, Jun, and NAEGA HOSH]_

_Friday, 1:27 am_

**NAEGA HOSH:** guys im gay

 **Jun:** yeah. you’ve told us. we all are. except chan.

 **NAEGA HOSH:** yeah but im gay  
**NAEGA HOSH:** theres this guy whos super cuuuute  
**NAEGA HOSH:** i want to kiss him

 **Jun:** same but with hao

 **haohao:** go to sleep  >:(  
**haohao:** and jun get off your phone and cuddle me  
**haohao:** unless you really do love your phone more than me

 **NAEGA HOSH:** haha exposed

 **Jun:** baby you know i love you

 **haohao:** hard to believe :(  
**haohao:** you touch your phone more than you touch me

 **Dino:** hyunnnggssss if you’re gonna talk please make another group

 **NAEGA HOSH:** wow guys, you woke the baby  
**NAEGA HOSH:** great job u two

 **haohao:** you texted first!

 **Dino:** im not baby

 **NAEGA HOSH:** nobody had to respond

 **Jun:** jfc

 **Dino:** hyungs just please save this convo for later and let me sleep

 **NAEGA HOSH:** yeah guys let the baby sleep

 **Dino:** im not a baby!!!

_[NAEGA HOSH changed Dino ‘s nickname to the Baby]_

**the Baby:** :(

**~~~**

**DADDY COUPS AND HIS BOYS**  
_[gyu, mini dicaprio, and wonu]_

_Friday, 9:46 am_

_[gyu added S.Coups to the group chat]_

**S.Coups:** It’s about time I was added back.

 **mini dicaprio:** ur the one who left

 **S.Coups:** I see how it is.  
**S.Coups:** I’m a single father of three ungrateful little boys.

 **gyu:** i added you back!

 **wonu:** shut up im in class

 **mini dicaprio:** you dont have to respond

 **S.Coups:** Do well in school my son.

 **mini dicaprio:** why is wonwoo ur favorite son  
**mini dicaprio:** what did he do that we didnt  
**mini dicaprio:** why do u hate us daddy

 **gyu:** yeah i added you back to the chat :(

 **S.Coups:** Stop calling me daddy.

 **mini dicaprio:** riiight only jeonghan can call u daddy

 **gyu:** don’t make me think about that  
**gyu:** oh god

 **S.Coups:** See? This is why wonwoo is the best son

 **wonu:** oh my god i look away for one second  
**wonu:** also thanks dad

 **mini dicaprio:** speaking of jeonghan…  
**mini dicaprio:** i found his id here

 **gyu:** stalker much

 **S.Coups:** Excuse me

 **mini dicaprio:** want me to add him ;)

 **S.Coups:** God no  
**S.Coups:** Please don’t

 **mini dicaprio:** and if i do?

_[S.Coups changed mini dicaprio ‘s nickname to mini dickaprio]_

**mini dickaprio:** did u just

 **gyu:** hyung made a good pun the world is ending

 **wonu:** almost as good as my jokes

 **mini dickaprio:** uhh sure

 **gyu:** wonwoo babe ily but your jokes are the worst

 **wonu:** why wont anyone support me

**~~~**

**{New} Unnamed Chat**  
_[Hoshi and Woozi]_

_10:10 am_

**Hoshi:**  heyyy 

 **Woozi:** and who might you be?  
**Woozi:** oh wait I know you.

 **Hoshi:** you do???

 **Woozi:** you dance on YouTube.  
**Woozi:** sorry, I’m not composing a song for you. I’m too busy with the babies that i call my band.

 **Hoshi:** thats not what i was gonna ask!  
**Hoshi:** let me start over

 **Woozi:** okay?

 **Hoshi:** my names soonyoung but u can call me soon ;)

_[Woozi left the chat]_


	3. hoshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna start titling my chapters now  
> also this chapter is significantly longer than the other two...  
> it isnt by much but its longer

**Vocal Line**  
_[dokyeom, mama bear, jisoos christ, Seungkwan, and Woozi]_

_Friday, 10:00 am_

**mama bear:** do you ever think about what seungcheol is doing right now?

 **jisoos christ:** no i really don’t.

 **mama bear:** i’ve developed a little problem

 **Woozi:** did you finally realize that you’re an annoying bitch?

 **mama bear:** okay one, what the fuck  
**mama bear:** and two, i am not a bitch

 **Woozi:** are you sure about that?

 **mama bear:** i am not a bitch all of the time

 **Seungkwan:** whats your problem?

 **mama bear:** seungcheol is hot as hell  
**mama bear:** he’s also thicc  
**mama bear:** i would let him strangle me any time

 **Woozi:** kinky  
**Woozi:** but not surprising.

 **dokyeom:** my eyes…

 **mama bear:** i just realized…  
**mama bear:** at some point i might have showered at the same time as seungcheol

 **Seungkwan:** well.

 **Woozi:** none of us needed this.  
**Woozi:** keep your fantasies in your head, Jeonghoe

_Friday, 10:12 am_

**Woozi:** the weirdest thing just happened.  
**Woozi:** well not the weirdest as i hang out with you guys, but it was strange.  
**Woozi:** compared to you guys though, it’s probably the most normal event that has happened since i met you four.

 **Seungkwan:** how about you stop roasting us and tell us what happened??

 **Woozi:** Soonyoung, also known as Hoshi  
**Woozi:** he messaged me with a shitty pick up line.

 **mama bear:** oh yeah that is weird  
**mama bear:** who would flirt with you?

 **Woozi:** i swear to fuck i’m gonna burn your hair.  
**Woozi:** say bye bye, pretty boy.

 **mama bear:** that was a joke! youre adorable who wouldnt want you?

 **Woozi:** i’m not fucking adorable.

 **dokyeom:** wait guys i know something even weirder  
**dokyeom:** jihoon has been cursing and jisoo hasnt said anything

 **Seungkwan:** oh youre right…  
**Seungkwan:** is he okay?

 **jisoos christ:** oh yeah i’m fine  
**jisoos christ:** i’m here

 **mama bear:** are you sure youre alright?  
**mama bear:** im gonna break into your room if youre not honest with me shua

 **jisoos christ:** yeah i’m fine trust me

 **mama bear:** whatever you say…

**~~~**

**vocal line’s parents**  
_[hannie and shua]_

_Friday, 10:13 am_

**hannie:** are you sure youre fine?  
**hannie:** you havent come out of your room since you came back from class  
**hannie:** i didnt wanna bother you if you were studying or... jerking off or something

 **shua:** han i’m fine

 **hannie:** i just wanna make sure my husband is okay  
**hannie:** we gotta stay together for the kids  
**hannie:** what would our cutie kwannie do without us  
**hannie:** think about our children

 **shua:** oh my God jeonghan stop

 **hannie:** what…

 **shua:** i said stop  
**shua:** stop being dramatic  
**shua:** stop acting like we’re a couple

 **hannie:** im sorry  
**hannie:** shua?  
**hannie:**...  
**hannie:** jisoo?

**~~~**

**{New} Unnamed Chat**  
_[Joshua and Junhui]_

_Friday, 10:15 am_

**Joshua:** hey junhui

 **Junhui:** oh i never thought i’d get a message from you ever again  
**Junhui:** how’s it goin babe?

 **Joshua:** i’m not in the mood for that, jun  
**Joshua:** also don’t you have a boyfriend now?

 **Junhui:** yes i do, minghao is the greatest

 **Joshua:** because that’s such a great thing to say to your ex

 **Junhui:** oh fuck i’m sorry  
**Junhui:** frick* sorry

 **Joshua:** no it’s okay that was a joke.  
**Joshua:** we ended our relationship for a good reason.

 **Junhui:** so…  
**Junhui:** what’s wrong?

 **Joshua:** don’t tell anyone but  
**Joshua:** i’m in love with my best friend who clearly has eyes for someone else.

 **Junhui:** wait...  
**Junhui:** you and jeonghan arent dating???

 **Joshua:** why does everyone think that!  
**Joshua:** and no we aren’t…  
**Joshua:** i really wish we were

 **Junhui:** lemme give you some advice honey buns

 **Joshua:** don’t call me that please  
**Joshua:** and alright

**~~~**

**three homos and chan**  
_[haohao, Jun, NAEGA HOSH, and the Baby]_

_Friday, 10:17 am_

**NAEGA HOSH:** i fucked up  
**NAEGA HOSH:** real bad

_[NAEGA HOSH changed their nickname to hoshit]_

**the Baby:** what’s wrong hyung?

 **hoshit:** [image]

 **haohao:** pfffffttt “my names soonyoung but u can call me soon”????

 **the Baby:** hahahh that’s pretty bad

 **hoshit:** dONT LAUGH  
**hoshit:** I TRIED MY BEST

 **haohao:** if you need advice on how to really get dates, ask junnie

 **Jun:** sorry but i have client right now whose gotta bad case of unrequited love

 **haohao:** who is it???

 **the Baby:** :o

 **Jun:** that is private information

 **haohao:** so private you cant tell your boyfriend?

 **Jun:** wellll…  
**Jun:** yes.

 **haohao:** thats no fun

 **hoshit:** umm hello i thought this conversation was about me  
**hoshit:** kind of havin a crisis here  
**hoshit:** thiS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION HERE AND I ALREADY HAVE ONE FOOT IN THE GRAVE

 **Jun:** that sounds like a personal problem  
**Jun:** just try to make things right, man  
**Jun:** start a normal conversation and don’t use any shitty pick up lines

 **hoshit:** but theyre my go to :(

 **haohao:** you need to work on that

 **hoshit:** i know :(


	4. talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short chapter because i don’t feel like anything can be comfortably added to it  
> if that makes sense?  
> i like to keep the contents of my chapters somewhat related to each other
> 
> also i added an actual... writing bit  
> like with short paragraphs  
> i might consider doing that more often  
> while writing chat logs is quicker, its hard to fit everything into chat logs

**vocal line’s parents**  
_[hannie and shua]_

_Friday, 5:43 pm_

**hannie:** jisoo where did you go?  
**hannie:** i come home and youre not in your room

**shua:** yeah about that  
**shua:** when you left for school i decided to go to junhui’s apartment  
**shua:** you know him right? he’s in that one dance group

**hannie:** didnt you two used to date?

**shua:** yeah.  
**shua:** i went to his apartment to hang out.  
**shua:** nice guy.

**hannie:** are you mad at me?  
**hannie:** what did i do jisoo please tell me

**shua:** no it’s okay i’m not mad

**hannie:** weve been best friends for years now. i know when youre mad  
**hannie:** talk to me jisoo  
**hannie:** i cant make you feel better if you dont tell me whats wrong  
**hannie:** weve gone over this before  
**hannie:** jisoo please

**~~~**

Jisoo locked his phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Was that Jeonghan?” Junhui asked.

The two boys were laying on the bed Junhui and Minghao share. Jisoo had his head on Junhui’s chest.

Jisoo nodded in response.

“What does he want?” Junhui asked, trying to not sound irritated.

“He keeps asking me what’s wrong,” Jisoo explained. “Can’t I just act like nothing’s wrong?”

“You could but that would be way too out of character for you,” Junhui stated.

Jisoo sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

Junhui thought for a second. “Communication is important in any relationship,” he finally said, petting Jisoo’s soft hair. “That’s what I learned from us at least.”

“When did you become so smart?” Jisoo questioned, closing his eyes. He shifted closer to Junhui when the younger wrapped his arm around Jisoo’s waist.

The two weren’t aware of a pair of eyes peeking from the door.

**~~~**

**{New} Help**  
_[Dino, Hoshi, and Minghao]_

_Friday, 5:45 pm_

**Minghao:** should i be worried that junnie is practically cuddling with his ex boyfriend

**Hoshi:** what

**Dino:** jun hyung had a boyfriend before you?

**Hoshi:** lol chan

**Dino:** that was a serious question…

**Hoshi:** listen hao  
**Hoshi:** none of us have any real relationship experience so none of us would know  
**Hoshi:** has jun showed any idk feelings or smthn towards this guy

**Minghao:** no

**Hoshi:** then i personally dont think its a problem

**Minghao:** im gonna trust your opinion on this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay drama and complications that could easily be solved if they talked to each other


	5. cheollie: I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost a hundred kudos???  
> w h a t  
> people actually like this???????

**DADDY COUPS AND HIS BOYS**  
_[gyu, mini dickaprio, S.Coups, and wonu]_

_Saturday, 10:37 am_

**gyu:** my boyfriend is so cute

 **wonu:** mine’s alright  
**wonu:** he could be hotter

 **gyu:** wonwon why :(

 **wonu:** i’m kidding! i love you

 **gyu:** are you sure?

 **wonu:** very sure

 **mini dickaprio:** stop being gay

 **gyu:** i’ll stop being gay when you stop pretending to be straight

 **S.Coups:** He got you there

 **mini dickaprio:** >:0

_[wonu changed mini dickaprio ‘s nickname to vernot straight]_

**vernot straight:** eh i give this pun a 3/10

 **wonu:** :(

 **S.Coups:** Jeonghan sent me a message what do i do

 **vernot straight:** uhhh answer it

 **S.Coups:** But how?

 **vernot straight:** i didnt realize how bad u are with technology  
**vernot straight:** you type your message using the keyboard then hit send

_[S.Coups kicked vernot straight out of the group chat]_

**gyu:** lol

 **S.Coups:** Oh shit this is actually pretty serious

 **wonu:** ???

 **S.Coups:** I’ll text you guys later

**~~~**

**The Gay Princes of China**  
_[hao’s daddy and jun’s baby]_

_Saturday, 10:37 am_

**jun’s baby:** wen junhui

 **hao’s daddy:** xu minghao  
**hao’s daddy:** is this about jisoo coming over? sorry i didn’t tell you  
**hao’s daddy:** he needed to talk to someone and i thought that inviting him over would be a good idea  
**hao’s daddy:** sorry if that upset you

 **jun’s baby:** oh  
**jun’s baby:** so he just needed to be around someone?

 **hao’s daddy:** yep pretty much

 **jun’s baby:** alright  
**jun’s baby:** i love you

 **hao’s daddy:** i love you too baby

 **jun’s baby:** your baby?

 **hao’s daddy:** yes youre my only baby

**~~~**

**Help**  
_[Dino, Hoshi, and Minghao]_

_Saturday, 10:38 am_

**Minghao:** i talked to junnie  
**Minghao:** everythings good

 **Hoshi:** thats good

**~~~**

**#JeongCheol isn’t real**  
_[cheollie and rapper han]_

_Saturday, 10:39 am_

**rapper han:** cheollie  
**rapper han:** seungcheol  
**rapper han:** helloooo

 **cheollie:** Hi hello  
**cheollie:** Sorry i was busy with hansol

 **rapper han:** oh if youre still busy we can talk later

 **cheollie:** No no no i have time  
**cheollie:** Always have time for you  
**cheollie:** What’s up?

 **rapper han:** i think shua is mad at me  
**rapper han:** he came home at like midnight  
**rapper han:** he still wont talk to me

 **cheollie:** Oh what happened?

 **rapper han:** i dont know!  
**rapper han:** he refuses to tell me when i ask  
**rapper han:** seungcheol?  
**rapper han:** hello?

 **cheollie:** I’m here hello

 **rapper han:** if you really dont have the time you can tell me. ill understand

 **cheollie:** No it’s okay! You can always talk to me whenever

 **rapper han:** youre so nice cheollie  
**rapper han:** thank you

 **cheollie:** Don’t mention it

 **rapper han:** but seriously  
**rapper han:** youre so nice to me and i appreciate it a lot

 **cheollie:** Haha, really you don’t have to thank me

 **rapper han:** i want to  
**rapper han:** anyway about jisoo  
**rapper han:** what should i do?

 **cheollie:** You need to talk to him

 **rapper han:** but what if he doesnt wanna

 **cheollie:** He will break eventually

 **rapper han:** seungcheol?

 **cheollie:** Yes?

 **rapper han:** thank you

 **cheollie:** I said you don’t have to

 **rapper han:** i want to  
**rapper han:** you let me mope about my problems and you dont complain or try to get out of it  
**rapper han:** i appreciate that  
**rapper han:** i like it

 **cheollie:** I love you  
**cheollie:** Wait shit  
**cheollie:** I didn’t mean to send that  
**cheollie:** I’m sorry fuck

_[cheollie left the group chat]_

**~~~**

**DADDY COUPS AND HIS BOYS**  
_[gyu, S.Coups, and wonu]_

_Saturday, 10:43 am_

_[S.Coups added Vernon to the group chat]_

**S.Coups:** I messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say thanks for those who read, left kudos, and commented on this fic  
> i appreciate it a lot


	6. what’s happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a while to write this chappie in a way i like  
> also i wanna keep thanking people who have read and left kudos/comments because i really do appreciate it
> 
> this chapter is also hella short  
> i split the original in half since i felt like this was a better place to stop  
> idk  
> anyway enjoy~

**DADDY COUPS AND HIS BOYS**  
_[gyu, S.Coups, Vernon, and wonu]_

_Saturday, 10:43 am_

**S.Coups:** I really really messed up  
**S.Coups:** This is really bad

 **Vernon:** what happened?

 **S.Coups:** I told jeonghan i love him

 **wonu:** isn’t that what you wanted to do?

 **S.Coups:** No!!!  
**S.Coups:** Well yes…  
**S.Coups:** But not like this!!  
**S.Coups:** He probably thinks i’m weird  
**S.Coups:** Ohhhh no

 **gyu:** hyung  
**gyu:** calm down

 **S.Coups:** I can’t! This is really bad  
**S.Coups:** It wassuch a bad moment too  
**S.Coups:** Jeonghans having problems with his friend and i come along and practically say “hey i’m kinda gay and love you”

 **wonu:** text him again

 **S.Coups:** I can’t do that

 **wonu:** just do it

 **S.Coups:** ….  
**S.Coups:** I’ll do it soon…

**~~~**

Jeonghan shoved his phone into his jeans pocket, confused from Seungcheol’s texts. He laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes. He sighed and sat up after a moment, deciding that it would be best to try to talk to Jisoo.

Jeonghan stood up and fixed his shirt. He ran his hand through his short, blond hair before walking to his door and swinging it open.

When he did he was met with his friend’s familiar cat-like eyes.

“Jisoo!” Jeonghan said much too loudly. He cleared his throat. “I w—“

“Before you start anything, Jeonghan,” Jisoo interrupted. “I want to talk to you.”

Jeonghan stopped himself from continuing. The two sat on Jeonghan’s bed. Jisoo scooted away slightly when Jeonghan sat down.

Jisoo didn’t know exactly what to say. There were too many thoughts and feelings. He suddenly regret started the conversation.

Jeonghan felt the tension in the air. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me right now… We can talk when you’re ready,” the blond said.

“No, I want to talk to you,” Jisoo said quickly. “I-I don’t know exactly how to say this but… I love you.”

Jeonghan smiled for a second. “I love you, too. You’re my best friend. We’ve been best friends for years.”

“No, Jeonghan,” Jisoo’s voice cracked. He looked at his friend with large teary eyes. Jeonghan felt his heart break slightly at the sight. “Jeonghan… I’m in love with you.”

Jeonghan’s stomach dropped and his heart shattered.

All he knows is that Jisoo ran out of his room.

**~~~**

**{New} Unnamed Chat**  
_[Jeonghan and S.Coups]_

_Saturday, 3:46 pm_

**S.Coups:** Hey jeonghan…  
**S.Coups:** About earlier…

 **Jeonghan:** i’m sorry seungcheol, now’s not a good time

 **S.Coups:** Oh alright

 **Jeonghan:** sorry we can talk tonight  
**Jeonghan:** actually make it tomorrow  
**Jeonghan:** …. or whenever i respond

 **S.Coups:** Is everything okay?  
**S.Coups:** Jeonghan?

 **Jeonghan:** everythings fine

**~~~**

**don’t tell our parents**  
_[donkey kong, kwannie, and wow wow woozi]_

_Saturday, 3:50 pm_

**donkey kong:** have you two also noticed that jisoo and jeonghan have been very quiet lately?

 **kwannie:** yeah… its a little worrying  
kwannie: jihoon hyung are you here?

 **wow wow woozi:** yes.  
**wow wow woozi:** i wish i wasn’t.  
**wow wow woozi:** soonyoung keeps trying to message me.  
**wow wow woozi:** i blocked him.

 **donkey kong:** whats even happening anymore?


	7. they adore him and soonyoung has a new jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in forever i had some personal issues  
> but im baaaack for the most part

**Fixing Shua’s Love Life with Wen Junhui**  
_[Joshua and Junhui]_

_Saturday, 4:00 pm_

**Joshua:** jun  
**Joshua:** answer  
**Joshua:** please  
**Joshua:** oh dear

 **Junhui:** haha “oh dear”  
**Junhui:** that’s really cute

 **Joshua:** this seriously isn’t a good time for teasing  
**Joshua:** i kind of told jeonghan  
**Joshua:** that should be good except i started panicking and left the room  
**Joshua:** i’ve locked myself in my bedroom

 **Junhui:** oh shit  
**Junhui:** shoot*  
**Junhui:** what did jeonghan do?

 **Joshua:** i don’t know but he hasn’t left his room

 **Junhui:** hm..  
**Junhui:** i…  
**Junhui:** i actually don’t know what to say sorry hyung

 **Joshua:** it’s okay… it will be okay…

**~~~**

**Unnamed Chat**  
_[Jeonghan and S.Coups]_

_Saturday, 8:08 pm_

**S.Coups:** Respond to this whenever you can  
**S.Coups:** I just need to get this off my chest…  
**S.Coups:** I really like you jeonghan. I have for a while now. You’re so beautiful and so… You’re an angel. When i talk to you my chest does this fluttery thing… I know you probably don’t feel the same… I just thought you should know. I adore you

**~~~**

**vocal line’s parents**  
_[hannie and shua]_

_Sunday, 8:30 am_

**hannie:** shua

 **shua:** jeonghan about yesterday…

 **hannie:** no its okay… i’m sorry  
**hannie:** i didn’t realize you ever had feelings for me

 **shua:** i didn’t want to make things weird between us  
**shua:** its okay if you love seungcheol  
**shua:** date him even, it’ll be fine  
**shua:** do what will make you happy  
**shua:** i’ll be okay

 **hannie:** but i want to make everyone happy  
**hannie:** i imagine me being with cheol would hurt you even more

 **shua:** i’ll be okay

 **hannie:** but this isnt okay

 **shua:** trust me…

**~~~**

**don’t tell our parents**  
_[donkey kong, kwannie, and wow wow woozi]_

_  
Sunday, 8:34 am_

**wow wow woozi:** fuck

 **kwannie:** good morning to you too hyung

 **wow wow woozi:** Soonyoung found me at school  
**wow wow woozi:** i’m ‘bout to smack him with my guitar what the fuck

 **donkey kong:** maybe you should try to be nice to him?  
**donkey kong:** what if he just wants to be friends??

 **wow wow woozi:** god i hope not

 **kwannie:** be nice jihoon hyung

 **wow wow woozi:** he stole my jacket from the studio, i’m not gonna fucking be nice  
**wow wow woozi:** how he even got in there… i have no idea

 **kwannie:** don’t only music production and singing majors have access to the recording studio?

 **wow wow woozi:** exactly!

**~~~**

**three homos and chan**  
_[haohao, hoshit, Jun, and the Baby]_

_Sunday, 8:35 am_

**the Baby:** soonyoung hyung is there a reason why you left the dorm at seven in the morning and came back with a small red jacket

 **haohao:** wtf

 **hoshit:** no

 **Jun:** hahahh what the hell  
**Jun:** i bet this is about jihoon

 **hoshit:** ….

 **the Baby:** hyung! give him back his jacket  
**the Baby:** >:(

 **hoshit:** i would  
**hoshit:** but it smells nice

 **haohao:** thats… kinda creepy soonie

 **hoshit:** nno it isnt

 **Jun:** whats next?  
**Jun:** his underwear?  
**Jun:** are you gonna become a love crazed yandere?  
**Jun:** oh jihoonie senpai~~~

 **hoshit:** stop

 **the Baby:** you stop it’s weird!!

 **hoshit:** hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmm

 **haohao:** soonyoung hyung stalking isnt how you get someone to love you  
**haohao:** not all the time at least  
**haohao:** it this case it isnt

 **the Baby:** when is stalking until youre lovers a good strategy?

 **Jun:** care to tell them hao?

 **haohao:** shut up

 **Jun:** :(

**~~~**

**operation soonhoon**  
_[Seok and Soon]_

_Sunday, 7:36 am_

**Soon:** thanks for the key seokminnie  
**Soon:** ill give it back by noon

 **Seok:** youre welcome :D  
**Seok:** tell me how it goes

_Sunday, 8:35 am_

**Seok:** you stole his jacket?????

 **Soon:** i was gonna talk to him!!!  
**Soon:** i just. panicked

 **Seok:** so you stole his jacket???  
**Seok:** jihoon is pissed and hes really scary

 **Soon:** defend me!

 **Seok:** that’s what im doing!!!  
**Seok:** i thought you wanted to date him, not stalk him

 **Soon:** im not stalking him!!!

 **Seok:** oh my goddddd soonyoung

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter but a chapter nonetheless

**DADDY COUPS AND HIS BOYS**  
_[gyu, S.Coups, Vernon, and wonu]_

_Sunday, 11:46 am_

**S.Coups:** He still hasn’t responded  
**S.Coups:** Shit what if he hates me  
**S.Coups:** He hates me i know it

 **Vernon:** calm down

 **gyu:** he most likely doesnt hate you  
**gyu:** what is there to hate?

 **S.Coups:** I can name a whole lot right now

 **gyu:** don’t say those things seungcheol hyung

 **wonu:** you said jeonghan had a bad night right?  
**wonu:** maybe he’s still recovering  
**wonu:** give him time

 **S.Coups:** You’re right  
**S.Coups:** I do need to calm down...

 **wonu:** thank you

**~~~**

Jeonghan scrolled through Jisoo’s personal YouTube channel, rewatching all the covers of love songs they’ve done together. Jeonghan had always thought of the covers as “we’re singing this for the fans”.

He read the descriptions

_“... the lovely AngelHan!”_

_“... beautiful Yoon Jeonghan! <3”_

the comments

_“Jihan tho”_

_”heart eyes joshua”_

and focused on Jisoo for every video.

_“My l— best friend…”_

_”... a love song for h— you guys”_

Jeonghan realized how wrong he was.

**[COVER] Can’t Help Falling in Love || Joshua Hong ft. AngelHan**

_Jeonghan and Jisoo sat in a park on a sunny day. Jisoo had his guitar on his lap._

_“Hey guys! Vocal Line’s Joshua here,” Jisoo smiled into the camera. His attention was soon directed to the long haired boy next to him. “Today I’m here with the angel, Yoon Jeonghan”_

_“Hello babies~,” Jeonghan smiled, waving slightly. He then turned to Jisoo who has yet to take his eyes off Jeonghan. “What are we doing today Jisoo?”_

_Jisoo blushed slightly when his eyes met Jeonghan’s. He quickly recomposed himself. “Today we are gonna do a cover of a song in English—“_

_“In English?” Jeonghan pretended to be shocked._

_“Yes, in English,” Jisoo chuckled. “Can’t Help Falling in Love by the Amercan singer, Elvis Presley. So anyway…”_

_Jisoo began strumming and started the song._

_“Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you…”_

_Jisoo couldn’t take his cat-like eyes off of Jeonghan as he sang in the best English he could._

_“Shall I stay?_  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?”

_Jisoo’s smile widened as Jeonghan finished his line. Their eyes met and Jisoo noticably almost forgot the words._

Jeonghan paused the video, thoughts buzzing around in his head.

How could he be so oblivious?


	9. in which joshua is kinda emo :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore my shitty title lmao  
> also! short chapter again  
> i’m gonna take a short break from this fic  
> school and life is getting a little overwhelming  
> i might post some one-shots here and there  
> i’ve written/started writing a few for venting purposes but yeah  
> takin a break from this for a bit

**Use in case of emergencies**  
_[angelic han and small angry man]_

_Sunday, 2:00 pm_

**small angry man:** have you cleared everything up yet?

 **angelic han:** no  
**angelic han:** it’s not as easy as you think it is jihoon  
**angelic han:** on one hand i want to date kiss and marry seungcheol  
**angelic han:** but on the other i dont want to hurt jisoo anymore

 **small angry man:** you can’t have everything you want at once.  
**small angry man:** if you could, i would be stress free and have time to compose

 **angelic han:** i know…  
**angelic han:** jihoon help me

 **small angry man:** ugh fine.  
**small angry man:** you have romantic feelings for seungcheol correct?

 **angelic han:** yes of course. and he does for me…

 **small angry man:** wait what the fuck since when did you figure that out???  
**small angry man:** why wasn't i notified???

 **angelic han:** he messaged me yesterday  
**angelic han:** i haven’t replied yet so he doesn’t know how i feel about him

 **small angry man:** well shit.  
**small angry man:** anyway..  
**small angry man:** what are your feelings towards jisoo?

 **angelic han:** i love him but not in the way i love cheol  
**angelic han:** he’s my best friend  
**angelic han:** he’s like the brother i don’t have

 **small angry man:** then there’s your solution.  
**small angry man:** jeongcheol rise and jihan, well, stays platonic.  
**small angry man:** i can’t believe i used ship names ugh disgusting  
**small angry man:** do you still have any soju or beer at your place? because i’d like a bottle or two.  
**small angry man:** shit at this point any alcohol would do. bleach would work too

 **angelic han:** i don’t wanna hurt jisoo  
**angelic han:** and no i don’t

 **small angry man:** for once you don’t have alcohol...  
**small angry man:** anyway he’ll have to get over it eventually.

 **angelic han:** sighhhhh  
**angelic han:** you’re right… i guess

 **small angry man:** glad you can see the obvious.  
**small angry man:** now can i get some help with something?  
**small angry man:** as much as i hate to admit, i need help and i think you’re the only person who will give me real help  
**small angry man:** besides jisoo but… he’s busy.

 **angelic han:** what’s up?

 **small angry man:** you know kwon soonyoung? aka hoshi?

**~~~**

Jisoo cringed at himself for being so emo as he uploaded the video.

**Falling for You || Joshua Hong**

_It’s black and white._

_Jisoo is sat on his bed, guitar on his lap. Normally in his videos he would dress relatively nicely and fix his hair nicely, but this time he’s in a shirt and sweatpants and his hair is sticking up in the back._

_Jisoo skipped the intro, only giving the camera a quick closed-mouth smile and wave before he started playing._

_He sang oddly softly, his voice higher in pitch compared to past videos. The boy’s brows furrowed slightly as he sang, clearly feeling a lot._

_“I’m falling for you_  
_Falling for you_  
_It’s too late to escape..”_

_**~~~** _

Jisoo always got comments on his videos. About him, his playing, his singing. But on this video, the comments seemed to be about one topic.

_“Sing this with Jeonghan!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also teen, age  
> hahahahhahahahhhh imgonnafuckingdie


	10. the small red jacket’s story continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unngngghhgh hi i finally updated after seventeen years  
> i wont be updating this as often buUUT i have some new fic ideas and outlines so uhh yeah

Jihoon left the recording studio, texting Jeonghan as he walked. He had been there all day, he deserves a treat. The boy walked to a coffee shop near campus.

He heard someone walking behind him.

Jihoon turned around to see a boy with bright pink hair and a familiar red jacket under his arm. He had a phone in his hand. It was pointed at Jihoon.

Soonyoung.

Neither of them spoke. Soonyoung gave an awkward smile and wave.

“My jacket,” Jihoon deadpanned. He took a few steps closer to Soonyoung who took a step back. “I’d like it back.” He held his hand out.

Soonyoung hesitantly handed back the jacket.

“Well?” Jihoon almost growled. He was going to get this boy to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung muttered. He held his phone up to his face, covering his lips as if he was hiding.

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “Are you… recording me?”

Soonyoung tried to be subtle as he turned off his phone but the shorter male grabbed his wrist and took his phone. Jihoon had a not so great view of Soonyoung’s camera roll.

Hundreds of pictures of Jihoon on and off campus.

“What the fuck is this?” Jihoon almost yelled. “Answer me!”

Soonyoung swallowed hard, struggling to fit words together that weren’t “love me”.

“Kwon Soonyoung, I’m talking to you,” Jihoon’s voice grew louder. Soonyoung had never been so scared of five feet and five inches.

“I-I like you,” Soonyoung panicked. “W-wait shit. Let me word this correctly.” He thought for a second before speaking fast. “I know what I’ve been doing is creepy and invasive, call me a stalker I deserve it! Hit me, I don’t know. Smash a guitar over my head, Seokmin said you wanted to. He’s the one who gave me access to the studio, not to help me take your jacket! Don’t hurt him. I told him I was going to talk to you but… We all know what happened there.”

For once, Jihoon wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He looked at the jacket in his hand, then at Soonyoung’s phone. He gave both back to the pink haired boy and continued walking to the coffee shop, talking out his own phone and deciding to text Jeonghan.

**~~~**

**operation soonhoon**  
_[Seok and Soon]_

_Sunday, 2:00 pm_

**Seok:** did you talk to jihoon?

 **Soon:** kind of

 **Seok:** what happened???

 **Soon:** ill tell you later  
**Soon:** i need to lay down or something

 **Seok:** :(  
**Seok:** jihoon will probably tell me his side anyway…

**~~~**

**Use in case of emergencies**  
_[angelic han and small angry man]_

_Sunday, 2:02 pm_

**angelic han:** so…  
**angelic han:** you let him keep your jacket?

 **small angry man:** is that all you got out of that???

 **angelic han:** i know that you don’t know what to do  
**angelic han:** but you just. gave away a nice jacket

 **small angry man:** the jacket isn’t the important part god dammit Jeonghan.

 **angelic han:** no no i know  
**angelic han:** i uh  
**angelic han:** i actually don’t know what you should do  
**angelic han:** do the others know yet?

 **small angry man:** i’m pretty sure Seokmin has a good idea of what’s going on  
**small angry man:** i’m gonna… talk to him  
**small angry man:** about it…. later

 **angelic han:** wait what  
**angelic han:** dont beat him up or anything hoonie  
**angelic han:** hoonie?


End file.
